List of Pokémon: Black and White episodes
| last_aired = | prev_season = DP: Sinnoh League Victors | next_season = BW: Rival Destinies | episode_list = }} Pokémon: Black & White is the fourteenth season of the ''Pokémon'' animated series, covering the continuing adventures of series protagonist Ash Ketchum as he travels to the new region of Unova. In Japan, this is the first portion of the branding of the anime series. Brock and Dawn have left the series, and Ash is joined by a new female trainer named Iris and a new male trainer named Cilan. The evil syndicate Team Rocket has a part to play in this season, and Jessie, James, and Meowth have been promoted. The Japanese opening song is "Best Wishes!" by Rica Matsumoto. The ending songs are "Fanfare of the Heart" by Aki Okui, and "Can You Name All the Pokemon? BW" by Takeshi Tsuruno. The English opening song is "Black and White" by Erin Bowman and Joe Philips. Overview that was used during the first six seasons.]] The division between seasons of ''Pokémon is based on the English version openings of each episode, and may not reflect the actual production season. The English episode numbers are based on their first airing in the United States either in syndication on Cartoon Network, or in Canada on YTV. Other English-speaking nations largely follow either this order or the Japanese order. Who's that Pokémon?, the mid-episode eyecatch, made its return in the English version for the first time since Pokémon: Advanced. The anime series premiered in Japan on September 23, 2010. The "Black & White" season debuted in the United States on February 12, 2011. Full Episodes and Free Games from the TV Show Cartoon Network|accessdate=2011-01-29}} The first two episodes of the show had their UK premiere on CITV on February 27, 2011 and the following episodes will follow up on June 11, 2011. The season was broadcast on Disney XD UK, starting on September 10, 2011. In Australia, Black & White was broadcast on Network Ten from September 10, 2011 until 25 February 2012 later moved to Eleven from 27 February 2012 to 25 March 2012. In India, POGO broadcast the series from May 13, 2013 at 9:30 pm. The POGO dub began airing in Pakistan on September 16, 2014. To promote the series and the episode where Ash obtains an egg, [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]] players were able to obtain an egg containing either an Axew, a Pansage or a Pidove exclusively at US Toys "R" Us stores between April 27, 2011 and May 31, 2011. Each one contained their moves like anime counterparts (Ash's Pidove, Cilan's Pansage and Iris' Axew). Players were only able to get one egg and which of the Pokémon the egg hatched into was random. The first 12 episodes of the series were released on a 2-disc DVD set on November 20, 2012 with the next set of 12 episodes being released on January 22, 2013. The third set of 12 episodes was released on March 19, 2013. The fourth set of the last 12 episodes was released on May 14, 2013. As of November 15, 2017, UniMás now airs Pokémon Black & White. Pop Max also airs the series in the UK as of 2018. Episodes Notes References External links *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/pokemon/ Pokémon anime website] at TV Tokyo *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/pokemon_bw/ Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! website] at TV Tokyo *[http://www.pokemon.co.jp/anime/tv/ Pokémon TV Anime] at Pokémon JP official website Category:2010 Japanese television seasons Category:2011 Japanese television seasons Category:2012 Japanese television seasons List14